


The butterfly effect of serenity

by Dr_rude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Deep Conversations, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, The Beginning, growing love stoy, jeonghan can be an even bigger idiot, sex with feelings, sweet and lovely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_rude/pseuds/Dr_rude
Summary: They say it feels good to be in love, but there is a part of Jeonghan that struggles to define love and reject the fact that that love had to take the shape of his best friend and leader. He tries his best to go with his motto "what can't be cured must be endured", but everything reaches to a boiling point no matter what you are or who you are.





	1. There is no match better than a complex fool and a simplex fool

"what's wrong?" asked Seungcheol with a genuinely concerned look in his eyes.

 

"Nothing" he bluntly answered in a definitely irritated tone, it was obvious to Seungcheol that something was bothering Jeonghan; he has been like this recently.

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and sat on the couch across Jeonghan in an awfully weird posture aiming to get the beautiful man's attention. He scanned the slender yet firm structure, the silky hair framed his perfectly proportioned face paired with distinctive features 'sharp' as one might say yet enchantingly graceful, and of course the look his buddy bore.

 

"Don't give me that, I know you're mad... so what is it ?" he raised an eyebrow demanding an answer.

 

Jeonghan was in no mood for talking, so he nonchalantly lifted his head and was about to end the discussion by simply telling his friend he was tired and take off to bed, but it all wrecked him the moment he saw the face... yes that face, as it has always been the reason behind his sudden change of heart. He wondered how was this person so transparently see through, for it took him one glance to know how badly his leader was worried about him.

 

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm fine." he softly tried to assure.

 

"absolutely not!... Come on I thought we were close enough for you to figure that I can't be easily fooled with that crap" he sat upright and tilted his head slightly with his arched brows confirming his little disappointment.

 

"well, I'm tired from today's schedule and stuff OK!" Jeonghan stared to get bothered now by Seungcheol and his never-ending questioning. "What STUFF?" the sexy man across him asked cracking a half smile. "Stop pressing on me like that I told you I'm tired, let me get some rest and I'll be fine." said the brunette with the very well known expression of an upset wifue.

 

"Jeonghan-ah tell me what's bothering you man! trust me you'll feel much better telling someone, also you can rest easy" he tried to make a point and low key sabotaging him with an intense puppy-look.

 

Jeonghan let a deep sigh and thought to himself why is this man so charming, yet so unaware of it; those thick long eyelashes dark as darkness itself encasing his round eyes filled with dignity, innocence, desire, compassion, and love, it is impossible for anyone not to be drawn to depths of those eyes and get consumed.

 

"Look Seungcheol I understand what you mean but there is nothing like that, so just let it be" he explained hoping the older one would quit nagging him.

 

"I can't Jeonghan", he said abruptly

 

" goddammit WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Jeonghan roared in displease, with sorrow pouring out more than anger.

 

" not with the face you're making right now," he said with a heavy smile forming on his lips, filled with sadness, Seungcheol got up and sat next to him placing his wide and warm palm on the flustered man's thigh. "unbelievable" Jeonghan sighed and jolted up heading towards the door while his mate looked confused and asked:

 

"where are you going?"

 

"out" he answered while trying not to face him,

 

"you said you were tired?!" Seungcheol charged at him.

 

"well being with you is obviously more stressful" he returned the blow like a cannon spitting fireballs.

 

Seungcheol stood a few inches behind his lean partner and stretched out his arm to get a hold of the other's delicate wrist,

 

"what is this all about huh?... are you mad at me by any chance?" snapping out Jeonghan yanked his hand away,

 

"OH for fuck's sake you're getting on my nerves now, stop it I'm telling you that I'm not mad or upset about anything" he thundered as the other could see the fierce look in the younger man's eyes,

 

nonetheless, Choi Seungcheol just couldn't keep it to himself and asked in a humorously stupid manner:

 

"anyone?" letting out a foolish smirk.

 

Jeonghan turned away ignoring him completely to the same couch, sat down Exhaustedly and closed his eyes briefly before realizing the sturdy tall man came tagging behind him whining "Don't ignore me Jeonghan... oh come on~" he plopped beside him leaning on Jeonghan's side resting his head on the angel's shoulder or so thought as he smelt the heavy and drowsy scent of the other man's body, something about him was intoxicating in the best way possible, he imagined the fallen angel's soft feathers tickling his face and little cold and round pearls dangling from his magnificent and breathtaking wings; majestic as they were, they embraced him passionately, manifesting his soul and luring him into the gateways of the heavens or was it hell... he couldn't be sure but couldn't care less, as he fell deeper and deeper he heard the soft and gentle voice talking to him in harmony, so he listened knowing that angels can scold as well.

 

"you just don't get sick of it do you?" he sighed for the millionth time.

 

Staring at nothing in particular, he chuckled " that's cause you're my best pal why would I ever get sick of cheering you up!"

 

"maybe some 'me' time can help... so please leave me alone" his manner was much calmer now, and Seungcheol saw how earnestly he was requesting to be alone, he knew if he insisted to stay any longer he'd be pestering his friend and knowing himself, he'd rather die than being a source of pain to Jeonghan, his sweet little angel.

 

"okay then" Seungcheol gets up to leave.

 

As soon he does Jeonghan catches a glimpse of his face and lets out a deep irritated groan, "It's because of you being like this!!" Jeonghan blurted.

 

Seungcheol turned his head glancing over his shoulder "what do you mean?" he asked.

 

Jeonghan completed saying: "I'm saying that because of your behavior is like this I'm having a hard time maintaining my stability" he felt as if he threw up everything in his guts, it hurt him to look at Seungcheol's pure face tinted with guilt, yet he felt relief, knowing he said the truth.

 

"BUT WHAT DID I DO !?... WAIT DID I OVERDO IT AT THE FANSIGN AGAIN... I MEAN OUR FANSERVICE THING???" He quickly replied with his loudest voice, Jeonghan as pissed as he was, he almost slipped a smile as he knew the guy was totally cussing himself and calculating the best approach to seek repentance, he could just see through his eyes.

 

"GOSH! what am I going to do with you, you're driving me crazy" he turned away staring at the floor, blinking rapidly with almost teary eyes.

 

"OH SHIT... I..I..I'm sorry Jeonghan I didn't mean it I'm really really sorry please don't cry!" he stuttered in a wreck feeling honestly bad.

 

"I'm not crying dumbass" Jeonghan glared quickly defending his masculinity,

 

however, his eyes were red and puffy, stubbornly not letting a single tear fall from his tear duct.

 

"Alright but I'm sorry ok?" Seungcheol pleaded like a five-year-old trying to apologize to his angry mother if he wasn't mistaken he could almost remember his mom wearing the same expression; upset yet the subtle gaze gave away all the anger.

 

"idiot... you don't even know what you're sorry for" Jeonghan said sheepishly, he couldn't hide the fact how adorable Seungcheol looked.

 

" I would if you told me" he pursed his lips.

 

"It's just that one moment you treat me like your bestest friend in the world and another moment like a forsaken cold general leading his troops to death's mouth then the very next moment like you've never loved anyone else in this world but me...and when I say 'loved' I mean like a love-struck ewe." he finished knowing he messed up but it was for the best.

 

"oh.. is that so" Seungcheol faced him directly looking in his eyes with the most beautiful and softest appearance Jeonghan had ever seen. "if so then I'm so sorry" without thinking twice Seugcheol bowed in regret and guilt.

 

"see you're doing it aga..." Jeonghan didn't complete before Seungcheol stepped over and hugged him releasing the warmth inside him giving Jeonghan a shiver that ran through his good ol' spine. Seungcheol held him tightly as he were to fade away,

 

"it's because you're a very valuable person in my life and I can't even risk the idea f making you sad... I just can't" he almost sniffled. Jeonghan could see his partner's ears on fire, he was faintly scented with a fragrance close to a combination of candy and alcohol; Jeonghan had always enjoyed it, that inciting and soothing feel Seungcheol carries as he enters the place. "you're still doing it" he muttered Seungcheol was still confused about what exactly 'doing it' meant, but he couldn't think of much now, he wanted to stay as close as possible for the longest time possible. It just bothered him that he couldn't say it louder.

 

"Alright then for the sake of my wretched heart and to give my mind some comfort, I beg you to tell me Choi Seungcheol what Yoon Jeonghan is to you precisely?" he said looking the opposite direction and trying to pull away from Seungcheol's arms, all to fail as Seungcheol locks him with a tighter grip embracing him even harder and waits momentarily before answering:

 

"fine, I'll tell you Yoon Jeonghan you're the sun that rose in my life, the rain that gave life to my soul, the roses that created a brilliant paradise within my heart, the calm breeze that gave my mind and body peace, and an everlasting smile engraved in my life...Yoon Jeonghan you are my everything" he finished thinking nothing but

 

 _I hope it's not too cheesy maybe I should've actually added the cringe factor by saying if God made the word 'Beauty' in a human form that would be you or should I go with 'seduction' hmmm_.

 

Jeonghan still facing the other side with his face resting on the muscular shoulder; eyes peering sideways, he felt the other's warm breath upon his nape, it felt like forever but finally spoke with uncertain coldness:

 

"is that your answer?"

 

"No" Seungcheol said taking a step back to face Jeonghan, startled Jeonghan frowns,

 

" well, then what the heck do y..." Seungcheol interrupts grabbing the angel's arm pulling him closer by the waist, then cups his gorgeous face with his hands making him look like a blooming flower, he stares into his gleeming brown eyes which were filled with shock and bewilderment.

 

"This is my answer" Seungcheol claims boldly before giving Jeonghan a sweet smile and locking his lips with him clasping them and hungrily kissing for a brief fraction of seconds before Jeonghan pulls away immediately petrified and eyes torn wide open in disbelief.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! ARE YOU INSANE YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!" he yelled.

 

However, his heart was beating as fast as his leader's and it was raging aloud, he felt his fingers tremble and an alien feeling engulfing him which his brain couldn't identify if it was a friend or foe.

 

without hesitation Seungcheol tenderly caressed Jeonghan's cheek down to his sharp jawline and pressed a supple and loving kiss on the corner of his lips licking his soft lower lip, as he moved away, he brushed some strands from Jeonghan's eyes to take a good look at is flushed face hoping it was out of embarrassment and not anger, although he knew he wasn't mad, practically if that was the case he'd have received a Dragonball punch or might even have drop kicked him by now.

 

Well, at least that spark and glow in his eyes never disappeared since the reason he fell in freaking love were those eyes, the never-ending mystery of love. Ironically it was the other's exact reason.

Finally, Seungcheol eased the air or so he thought by telling Jeonghan the very words he wanted to start with.

 

"Now you know for sure who I am, what you are to me and most probably who you are and what I am to you, if not then it's high time you thought about it." He said those words ever so calmly and left, leaving the other in utter silence.


	2. One can never be too good or too bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's POV 
> 
> (other member's brief appearances)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue the story by going chapter-wise and develop the plot based on the 1st chapter's ending, it's going to be dealing with the aftermath for both Seungcheoli and Jeonghani~ (god bless them they're just too perfect for us)  
> Also, I thought it would be nice to look at things from each character's point of view; dealing with their emotions, struggling to reach an answer, loving and hating each other with dangerous passion and most of all trying to face each other and act as the good friends they were which is honestly the hardest...
> 
> At this point, it's more focused on their uncertain feelings and inner conflicts, but as their relationship starts to progress it'll get more loving and intimate. *wink* aaand as we all know daddy coups can't keep his damn hands of our angel for long.

5 months later

 

 

 

 

 

I certainly enjoy my early morning naps, backseat naps, noon naps, nap-a-latte, afternoon naps and evening naps as much as strolling about the place. I've always liked my walks the way I like my naps; anywhere and everywhere.

  
The evening was filled with peace and tranquility, an undisturbed zephyr made its way gushing though The mighty Taebaek Mountains from the eastern regions of the land. _Yeah great, I think it's "that time" of the year... I guess...spring._ was all I could think of the sudden gust of wind, shriveling into my hoodie I resumed walking down the very well memorized path in my head, slowly crossing the lonely asphalt road where not even a stray cat would cross let alone cars or people, the abandoned street lies ahead of me looking much like a tarmac ribbon worn out by the time. Wandering this little neighborhood solely made me discover this empty forsaken road, imagine how much of this vast world is yet uncharted? With that aside, I always wondered why lesser and lesser people took this path? I mean It's quicker to go around the area than new highway.

I crept through the strangely narrow alley and jumped across to the other side of the pavement which leads directly to one of my favorite comfort zones: 'The park' now when I say park it is definitely is your average pleasure-ground which the children adore, but for many reasons, not many, almost none of those cute critters stay during or after the variable time period between daytime and night and the period in which the daylight is decreasing, after the afternoon and before night. Although I believe it's for the best since all kinds of monsters lurk.  
The park is my kind of place in its absolute stillness. If there was a person moving in here I would hear them. I am alone. The swings are stationary and there is barely even a soft whisper from what leaves remain from the winter trees. Entering the sandbox right beside the swings, a slight breeze rustled the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The air was warmer and the beams of dim sunlight glowing on my skin. I sat on the brisk blue swing, holding on to the cold chains on both sides, giving myself a small push to move with wind.

  
Spring huh... never really been my favorite time of the year. Not to be negative and all I guess the following reasons could justify my opinion.  
Winters are usually long, cold, and dry, whereas summers are short, hot, and humid. Spring and autumn are pleasant yet not so pleasant and short in duration. The whole unpleasantness begins with the unstable temperature, I personally think if seasons were people then spring represents the mood swings of a 15-year-old adolescent, on her periods dealing with a nasty brother, a loud pair of parents, a naive boyfriend and weekly tests. Also, THERE ARE BABY ANIMALS EVERYWHERE. That is definitely cute, although the thing is it's not just animals, but all the unwanted pests reproduce as well. Mosquito larva... not so cute, unless you're wonwoo, he finds that shit cute, but got to admit he's adorable.  
However, one good thing I won't ignore is the flowers are in bloom. It truly is a magnificent view and reminds me of all the goodness in life that has been bestowed upon the earth, as they say _"the earth laughs in flowers."_

The shadows were now twice as long as themselves, the air was damp and cool smelling faintly of fresh grass. A few little yellow butterflies danced around the equally rich in color Chrysanthemums lining the area. If I had to I would describe butterflies as the flowers of the air. Both arrive just for the warm weather, both are transient, both are delicate. To me, the splendidly painted wings were like falling petals in the breeze, tremulous, fragile. 'Yellow is a happy color' that's what I always thought, a color that evokes feelings of joy and lightheartedness and represents joy, new beginnings, happiness, purity much like the man that troubles me and my heart. Seungcheol is a lot like these flowers and even more like those butterflies.  
"Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can."

 

 

(Jeonghan receives a message notification from Seungcheol)

 

 

Speak of the devil, that idiot sent a long ass text again. Ever since that day i can't bring myself to face him or look at him without having this grotesque feeling well up inside of me, it's so frustrating to not think about it. If only that day never existed in our lives, we'd have probably not changed. At least I wouldn't!  
I don't know how he's keeping it up, but I definitely feel like a fool, my heart and head are ready to give up on me anytime. I swear I remember everything that bastard did and said that day. It was all too swift but in those plain seconds were the frozen moments of eternity to me.

 

His lips were a dark scarlet glistening, which reminded me of an Ingrid Bergman rosebud. The top lip was thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and plush.  
pulling me closer until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of his turbulent heart against my chest. His hand rested below my ear, thumb caressing my cheeks, his lips brushed mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can’t seem to at least, not at that moment...why..just why couldn't I shrug him off; not once but twice. Was it the oozing warmth I felt in those mere milliseconds, or the way his despicable tongue swept across my mouth...NO..NO AND ANOTHER BIG NO I BET IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE SHOCK.  
aaarghh dammit! how long would it take for my hopeless head to get rid of that asshole's face, I bet that jerk played me good at that moment and felt like some hotshot saying all that crap, and the very next morning acts like nothing in god's name happened, while I haunted the dorm for three sleepless nights. And got this emotional hurricane in full force throughout the day. On the surface, I'm joking and light, yet that facade couldn't be applied to the burning forests in my heart, boiling volcano in my head and an upset gut whenever I see him, It keeps pondering me if that evil puppy knows how many beers and soju bottles I downed because of that lousy mug of his, but god, he's one good looking son of a bitch.

 

I could see the Sun as it sank lower in the sky, the light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, the first buzz of mosquitoes, street lights click on, day winding down, the first star in the night sky was soon to appear. But what seemed to be appearing amidst the slowly seeping darkness was more of a tall figure of a fine young man, His feet pounded the tarmac with all the grace of a jetting tiger, He covered the paving stones with a great lolloping gait that suggested his ankles were made of tightly coiled springs rather than the sinew and bone the rest of us have. Each one of his mighty strides was worth at least two of mine. He stopped with his supposedly lower abdominal right in front of my nose, his heart pounding, rasping throat, leaden feet, heavy legs. As i deliberately escalated my eyes to meet his. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze. with his sharp, elegant greek nose, so close to perfection and his bone structure was a fine one and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly. He was handsome alright but what I cherished the most about him was his smile, the unlimited amount of positivity which he enlights us with day and night. He was the sunshine of me and the member's lives, he's our beloved Seokmin.  
Seokmin's eyes were dark, not soulless nor lifeless. Instead, they were like two pristine stones of onyx, that lit up with a purple flare when touched by candlelight.  
Huffing and puffing he sat on the swing next to mine, slightly tilted his head and asked:

" Hyung what are you doing here, it's pretty late you know"  
He is always sweet and soft never demanding nor the hasty type.

 

" well, I was taking a walk as you see and zoned out a bit, Oh! do you know this is the very mystical park I told you guys about...remember the..." before finishing he completed my line .

 

" the rabbits" he said looking at me smiling gently.

 

"Yeah, did Seungkwan tell you about it?"

 

he giggled nodding and started again.

" anyways Jeonghan hyung why didn't you reply and answer coups hyung's calls? he was heck worried about you since you're late for dinner and we have real tight schedules starting tomorrow, preparing for our comeback and what not."

 

Just hearing his name triggered all those evasive thoughts inside making me feel whacked once again.  
" I'm sorry dokyeom-ah, I didn't notice the phone ringing nor the time passing, I guess it's only natural for him to worry and send you. But how did you know I was here?"

 

he looked somewhat confused and said: "everyone knows how you wander around this area and comb every alley and passage, and in some way or the other end up in the park or the convenience store." he said it so simply like answering an obvious, and easy question.

 

"oh... is that so, then how about we stop at the convenience store before heading to the dorm?" I suggested.

 

"sure! if you're buying" he beamed gleamingly.

 

" alrighty let's get going then"I suddenly felt more energetic even though I was emptying my pocket. well, I guess that's my lovely fool's power.

 

We were heading back, we trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, my mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate street. I had an urge to abuse the silence which engulfed us by telling him everything, but it just felt a little harder than dying, nonetheless  
I spoke.  
"Say dokyeom ah, do you think I'm a burden to Seungcheol?" I don't know what had got into me, I suddenly felt weak and helpless as I stopped walking and waited for an answer.  
He turned around and stood a few inches away from me stretching his arm and placing a delicate hand on my shoulder, His rolled sleeves exposed his forearms which were streaked with green veins that sat comfortably on his silky warm ivory skin.  
grinning innocently he said softly almost as if whispering:

"Hyung, I don't know what made you say that but listen to me carefully, a strong leader needs a stronger partner to support them, always and forever. And in my eyes, you are the strongest partner our leader could've ever asked."

Why is he so damn mature and smooth, it almost made me feel bad for asking. Sometimes, I believe my roommate’s opinions aren’t so bad after all, despite him being a silly goof most of the time he can be pretty poetic as well.  
" thanks man, I owe you" I said weakly smiling.

 

"for what?" he asked puzzled.

 

" for making me into something I've always wished for, and sorry to make you come all the way to get me."

 

He sweetly replied: "nah it's fine i've been meaning to go out for a run but end up lazing around doing nothing every day, so I'm glad i got some good workout thanks to you." He finished with a funny wink.

  
As I unlocked the front door and set my foot to enter, I could feel my body swallowed with the warmth of the people residing in the building, showering me with tender smiles; smiles that shone like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. The kids dived on me welcoming me like children who were missing their mother for weeks, almost made me feel bad leaving them for three hours.  
Meanwhile, he sat there at the table leaning his head slenderly, resting his chin on his hand. His soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach his dark eyes. They were lit with sadness, I know he was worried, the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth would have looked comical to me if it didn't make my heart feel heavy. For a few moments, I stared at him, almost sure his expression mirrored mine. it has always been like this no matter how mad or upset, we could never resist each other's smile.  
The way his lips lift upward. The way his dimples crinkle. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow of his happiness. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn.

 

He just makes my life harder. And I'm awfully happy about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now my dear fellow pineapples you may or may not have noticed that I'm really into the (dialogue/monologue) and vivid descriptive style of writing, as I tend to imagine the scene with a very freakishly detailed perspective and do not like to leave out a single word, feeling, movement without being expressed in the best way possible... aaaand that's where i screw up (so much for being a perfectionist) *sigh* so bear with me hhhahah *awkward laughing*
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. i love using quotes and deep phrases (mostly my own or some of my favs)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work here, it'd be great if it gets a good response.  
> Honestly, I just adore this ship so much it really feels like they're meant for each other and all... okay enough of that, also I intentionally kept it sweet and lovely(like a cute confession) as it's my first time, but just for the info I'm more into the hardcore style and smut, so if this goes well I might try to get it a little dirty.. lol
> 
> Anyyyyyways thanks for taking out time and reading also comment if you feel like, I hope y'all have a good day.


End file.
